


Like a gun going off

by khaleesian



Series: Furious kink meme [6]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 2011 kink meme. The prompt was: </p><p>Han/Gisele, pegging...It's Han's first time and he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a gun going off

Most beautiful women are slightly guarded. Gisele doesn’t seem to be conscious that there is anything to be guarded  _from_. She’s cool, but not an ice-queen. She’s…pragmatic, Han decides. It was easy to guess that she’d been a soldier. Nothing seems to faze her. Nothing ever slows her stride.   
  
They’ve been playing a little cat and mouse for days…he’s been trying to find a situation that would elicit something other than that tiny frown or secret languid smile. The speed races, the gambling they’d done in a casino outside of Salzburg; he thought that maybe tucking some extra chips onto her stake would get him a raised eyebrow. She hadn’t even blinked to lose $15,000 with 19 of 21. The next hand she doubled down and won it right back. They end up with an extra fifty large and Giselle just sighs, bored.   
  
She loves views, he’s discovered. She loves being up high. He takes her for a stroll up to the castle after dinner and watches her face as she watches the lights twinkle in the indigo dark. On a whim, he says, “We could drive to Munich and catch a red eye.”   
  
“To where?” She drags her palm lightly against the dark stone of the castle wall.   
  
“Dubai.” He has a sudden desire to buy her a cocktail at the Skyview in the Burj Al Arab.   
  
She slides her palm from the stone to the back of his forearm. She strokes up to his shoulder and squeezes gently.   
  
She takes a deep breath and her eyes sparkle, like the lanterns on the Salzach. “I’ll drive.”  
  
****  
  
He pulls out of a clinch in the elevator. “Let’s fuck.”   
  
They hadn’t made it to the airport in Munich. He couldn’t help but stroke her thighs as she roared up the E60. She had allowed it far longer than he expected and then simply driven past the turnout to the airport in favor of zooming into town to check into the Vier Jahreszeiten. She’d given his ass a subtle smack after the valet had taken the Lexus and he’d had to hold his jacket strategically while she got them checked in.   
  
Gisele bites his lower lip, firmly like she’s punishing him. She doesn’t particularly seem to care for dirty talk and she probably regards ‘let’s fuck’ as too much conversation, considering they’re practically already fucking. She yanks his hair to expose his neck for a quick nibble from her very sharp teeth and he almost comes in his pants. She kicks off her heels when they’re in the room and pulls off one earring, then the other.   
She shoves him onto the bed and he whispers into her ear as she crawls on top of him, “I was thinking, maybe…”   
  
She pulls up, her hair cascading over her neck and shoulders. She makes a gesture that means, ‘talk quickly’. He cants his hips up into her hard thigh. “Let’s mix it up a little.”  
  
She frowns, a light line drawn perpendicular to her eyebrows. She guides his hand to her crotch, pressing his fingers past the tight leg of her panties which are slick and slightly sticky. Han pushes himself down in a rush, sliding over the high thread count sheets to press his mouth into her moist, hot cleft. He uses his thumbs and his tongue to tighten the silk over her pussy, tasting her through the thin film of fabric. Her moan makes his cock throb. She presses herself against his mouth, moving in a tight counterpoint to his tongue. She’s still almost silent when she comes, but he can feel the muscle in her thigh clench and flutter.   
  
She slides down beside him to grin and suck on his lower lip. She’s never shown any squeamishness about how messy and uncontrolled sex is. She’ll rub her face in his armpit, smear his come across her collarbone, and smirk at him like a little girl making mud pies. Giselle is a judgment-free zone. She stuck two long fingers up his ass mid-blow job last week which had given him tonight’s inspiration.   
  
“Fuck me.” He breathes into her mouth. She looks up from where she is peeling off her soaked panties and raises one eyebrow. Instead of explaining, he just rolls sideways to fish through his bag. He pulls out the ridiculously expensive strap-on that he’d purchased in Berlin and pushes it her way.   
  
She examines the harness and enormous silicon tool while he shucks his shirt off with tingling fingers.   
  
“You’ve done this before?” She rolls her weight back onto the heel of her palm while her other hand strokes the solid heft of the ersatz cock. It’s supposed to be quite lifelike, full and heavy, ridged with fake veins.   
  
He swallows a little, feeling light-headed. “No.”  
  
Both her eyebrows arch up and she says, “So now is when you decide to be macho?”   
  
He gives her what he hopes is a vaguely quizzical, but still smolderingly sexy look.  
  
“A little ambitious for your first time.” She lifts the dildo to her mouth and gives it a gentle introductory suck before cramming a good third of it in her mouth. Her eyes almost flutter shut, but he can see that she’s looking at him from under her lashes. Seeing it pressed into the inside of her dainty cheek makes his dick ache, but he gets her point. He’s still so impossibly turned on that he feels dizzy.  
  
She hasn’t said no. She hasn’t scoffed. One of the many things he loves about her is that relentless pragmatism. Giselle never asks ‘why’, she only ever asks ‘how’?  
  
She pulls back and tongues the tip of it with a devilish wink. “If you’re sure…”  
  
He takes a deep breath and feels the liquid heat well up in his belly. “You know you want to.”   
  
She closes her hand on his belt buckle. “Bend over.”  
  
****  
  
He feels like one of her guns. She is as thorough and meticulous as if she were cleaning and reassembling a Tec-9.   
  
She turns the fancy electric kettle in the minibar on and pours the boiling water into the ice bucket with the dildo. He stares at it steaming while she guides pillows under his hips and starts massaging his back gently. She bites him at the juncture of his shoulder and he feels all his muscles go limp. She’s massaging his back with oil, while nudging his spread legs with her thighs and hips. He grinds his cock against the down pillow. He’s desperate to get fucked by this woman, he literally feels empty.   
  
He digs his knees in and spreads himself to communicate that he’s ready. He can almost see her in the mirror, the flash of a little grin while she traces a thumb down his ass crack, tracing the pad of her thumb over his hole while cupping his balls with her fingers. She’s warmed the lubricant in the palm of her hand and she traces around his asshole with just the right amount of firm assertion. She’s not tentative at all.   
  
This may be his first time, but he’s prepared to doubt that it’s hers.   
  
He groans when her fingers dip inside. His nerve endings all light up when she rocks them side to side. He’s gasping when she’s two knuckles in. She fingers him until he’s almost babbling. It’s so good, but ultimately it’s a tease. He can feel all of her knuckles in pressing against his tender flesh, he’s dripping wet now and he still…wants.   
  
“Turn over.” She helps him stay balanced on the pillows. He has to keep tight hold of the base of his cock to keep from losing it. She’s already got the harness on and she pulls the fake cock out of the hot water and tucks it in place almost absently. She’s still staring at Han’s cock, his reddened, gleaming asshole while she strokes her new equipment dreamily.   
  
“Can you put your legs…” She guides his legs up until her shoulders are bracing his knees. She lines up and Han realizes why she wanted him on his back. She’s watching his face so carefully as she eases in, looking for pain. He can’t help but wince at the first inch. She clutches his knee then reaches down for more lube. The silicon has absorbed the heat from the water and it’s flesh-warm going in. She wiggles her hips a little and oh, god, he’s getting fucked.   
  
Her clever fingers spread the cool lube over his burning, stretched hole. She hitches up, stroking his thighs and the backs of his knees and suddenly, something rakes across him, stokes a hot, deep fountain of need at the base of his cock. He moans and the pleasure makes all his taut muscles limp.   
  
Giselle settles on her heels and grabs his legs as they slide off her shoulders. She guides his legs to lock around her back, tapping the outside of his thigh until he is sensible enough to do what she wants.   
Then she leans forward and starts fucking him in earnest, with tight, short strokes.   
  
Pretty soon, he’s gone from cursing unintelligibly to just muttering ‘oh god’ over and over. When she tries to lengthen her thrust, he yelps and she kisses him on the chin apologetically.   
  
“I’m gonna come.” He clutches her neck, feeling the sweat in the dip of her spine.   
  
She pinches his nipple gently and he comes with a groan, shooting in an arc to spatter them both. She stays motionless while he’s gasping and shuddering; the big cock inside him and her tiny gentle hands stroking his face and chest.   
  
He’s barely conscious when she eases it out, he can sense her moving around the room, cleaning the toys, putting everything away. Meticulous.   
  
She comes back with a warm washcloth and strokes him clean, manhandling his naked form until she can wrap around him comfortably. She’s a dangerous woman, but he’s never felt safer.   
  
“That was…” He starts.   
  
“Shhhh.” She pats his hip and strokes his hair until he drifts to sleep.


End file.
